vision of division
by laup0110
Summary: entre trahison abandon et romance concerne surtout l'anime et avec un résumé pourri ma 1er fic avec du royai en perspective
1. chapitre 1

LE DEBUT DE LA FIN

4 mois, 4 mois qu'il était revenu, qu'il avait retrouvé son grade et son équipe mais pourtant quelque chose l'avait tué à jamais. Il n'était rentré que pour la revoir, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était sa raison de vivre, son soleil. Pour lui dire que seule elle pouvait le sortir de ses ténèbres et pourtant quand il est revenu, tous lui avait sauté dans les bras sauf elle. A la place, elle l'avait regardée, d'un regard froid qui vous glace les veines, un dégoût profond sur son visage avant de redevenir neutre comme toujours. Maintenant, et depuis 4 mois, il devait affronter ce regard de glace. Trop s'en est trop, un regard de plus et je meurs (pensa notre cher colonel qu'on ne présente plus).

_Hawkeye _! cria t-il, presque bien décidé à enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années.

_Oui mon colonel _!? Répondit la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, d'un ton las et morose. Puis son regard croisa le sien mais ne put le soutenir (Mustang, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) que quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Où il avait put voir sous la froideur de son regard, un dégoût mais aussi une tristesse, un désespoir. Tel un abîme qui s'étend sur l'infini tel qu'il avait cru tomber dedans et ne jamais en sortir. Où était passé cette détermination qui trônait autrefois dans ces prunelles d'aigle couleur ambre?

_Colonel!? _Reprit-elle agacée, sa voix aussi se faisait glaciale comme son visage.

_Euh… _« et merde, qu'est ce que je lui dis? » pensa t-il. _Rien lieutenant excusez-moi _. Sur ces mots, elle se remit à travailler. « T'excuser, ne rêve pas, jamais je pourrais te pardonner, tu m'avais fait oublier ma tristesse, mon passé, pour partir et me laisser seule. En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux » pensa t-elle.

13h30 au Q.G de Central, il fut décidé de prendre la pause déjeuner.

_MERDE, c'est fermé! _et pour ainsi dire, Havroc avait beau tourner la poignée dans tous les sens, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Quelqu'un a les clés ? un ange passe sur central city.(j'adore dire ça et je suis sûre que vous êtes ravis de le savoir ).

_rhaaaa ! Poussez-vous Havroc! _souffla Hawkeye (on est vraiment cerné par des incapables) très agacée en se penchant sur la serrure laissant un super champ de vision. Puis elle détacha sa pince de ses cheveux blonds et fourra cette dernière (la pince !) dans la serrure et l'ouvrit en quelques secondes sous les yeux médusés de ses collègues et son supérieur.

_Où avez-vous appris ça !!!? _Articulèrent-ils en cœur, mi-curieux mi-terrifiés.

_Avec des amis. _Répondit leur premier lieutenant exaspéré, en balançant ses cheveux pour les rattacher, répandant un doux parfum de bruyère. Puis elle sortit pour aller manger.

_Vous venez manger ? _

_Euh, vouiiiiii. _

Ils partirent donc manger et posèrent des tas de questions à Hawkeye qui les évitait habilement (donc ils surent rien).

Q.G de Central après le déjeuner de la team de Mustang. Le courrier était entassé sur son bureau depuis déjà pas mal de temps, il décida de l'ouvrir. Admiratrices, admiratrices passionnées, encore et encore, et comme c'est étrange encore des lettres d'admiratrices « c'est dur parfois d'avoir du succès »pensa t-il (et d'être un crétin aussi apparemment). Puis une lettre attira son attention car c'était l'écriture d'un homme « un gay ». Cette pensée l'horrifia avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui était pas adressé, mais à son lieutenant. « si je l'ouvrais, ou je peux la brûler, non si elle s'en rend compte, je suis mort » fin des passionnantes pensées suicidaires du colonel Roy Mustang, écoutant (pour une fois) la voix de la raison, il la lui déposa sur son bureau. Celle-ci s'en ficha royalement pendant 1h mais finalement l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle la lisait, son teint pâlit de plus en plus. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait sûrement effondrée. Elle posa la lettre et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, comme si elles étaient les dernières de sa vie. Ce qui intrigua toute l'équipe qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. En temps normal, même si elle se prenait une balle, elle restait debout refusant toutes aides par orgueil et fierté. Puis, elle froissa la feuille dans un mouvement de rage mal contrôlé, ce qui les effraya encore un peu plus. Elle se précipita ensuite sur son colonel chéri (whooo , commentaire de merde je sais).

SUITE AU POCHAINE EPISODE

QU'EST-CE QUE HAWKEYE VA DEMANDER A SON TENEBREUX SUPERIEUR ????????????????????QU'Y A T-IL DANS CETTE LETTRE ????(moi je sais moi je sais !!)

ça vous a plu ?? lâchez vos coms bons ou mauvais !


	2. Chapter 2

**Trynyty : promis j'essaye de mettre le chap 8 le plus vite possible**

**Au cœur du passé né le présent **

**-Colonel, pour la première fois depuis des années sa **

**voix était tremblante et mal assurée. **

**-Oui Hawkeye « devant sa voix et ses yeux de petite **

**fille apeurée, je peux rien lui refuser » pensa **

**t-il(c'est sans compter sur moi nyak nyak) **

**-j'ai besoin d'un congé. **

**-QUOI ?! qu'elle demande un congé c'était déjà rare, **

**mais alors lui demander comme ça à la dernière minute, **

**au moment où ils croulaient sous le boulot(Roy : que **

**je ne fais pas d'ailleurs) c'était impensable. **

**-Et de quand à quand ? réussit-il à articuler. **

**-Euh maintenant et pour une semaine. **

**-QUOI ?! « qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi mon amour **

**pendant une semaine ? ». Vous l'aurez compris, le monde **

**de Roy Mustang s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Au moment **

**où il allait protester, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses **

**yeux ambre effrayaient, c'était comme si une lueur rouge **

**s'en dégageait. Ishbal ?! Elle était Ishbal ?! Non, il **

**devait rêver et pourtant… **

**-Oui allez-y. Furent les seuls mots qu'il put **

**prononcer. **

**-Merci ! répondit-elle et comme une furie elle prit ses **

**affaires et sortit sans se retourner. Laissant son **

**colonel se battre avec ses démons. Cette lueur rouge **

**dans ses yeux, il l'avait bien vu, ces yeux qu'il **

**avait dû massacrer qui le hantaient toutes les nuits, **

**leurs cris lui revenaient, ces souvenirs si **

**douloureux. Ces vieux fantômes resurgissaient. Puis, **

**son image l'envahit, il la connaissait depuis 7 ans et **

**plus et il ne le remarque que maintenant (et il dit **

**qu'il s'intéresse à ses hommes (et femmes) bravo). En **

**fait, même après toutes ces années, il ne savait rien **

**d'elle. Il ne la connaissait pas et cette pensée lui **

**faisait inexplicablement mal. Ils s'étaient bien **

**rapprochés depuis son accident qui lui avait fait **

**perdre un œil. L'instant de leur baiser était gravé en **

**lui à jamais. Comme si, après s'être tant cherchés, ils **

**s'étaient enfin trouvés. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait **

**eut peur, peur de souffrir, peur d'aimer et de se **

**faire rejeter. Et puis, il était parti par deux fois, **

**c'était normal qu'elle le repousse et qu'il la **

**dégoûte. « Je l'ai bien mérité maintenant plus que **

**jamais ». **

**Flash-back : **

**-Pourquoi un tel regard ? Il ne vous va pas du tout, je préfère vos sourires si rares ! **

**-Si seulement j'étais arrivée plus tôt ! Vous auriez peut-être encore… (Son regard se fit vide et triste) Je… Pardon. Finit-elle. Délicatement, il lui prit une mèche de ses cheveux. **

**-Ce monde est imparfait et c'est pour ça qu'il est bon d'y vivre. Sans savoir quoi faire, elle lui donna un quartier de pomme. Il lui attrapa le bras et se mit devant elle, son parfum, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. **

**-C'est moi qui m'excuse, décidément je n'aurais jamais dû vous emmener avec moi. Son visage glissa sur celui de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle finit, à bout de souffle, par rompre le baiser. **

**-Et ce sont là vos excuses ?? répondit-elle avec un sourire. **

**Fin du flash-back (non sans blague personne n'a deviné) **

**-Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? balança Havroc (beaucoup **

**d'esprit et plein de délicatesse comme toujours !). Ce **

**qui eut pour effet de sortir notre (beau magnifique **

**sublime fl arhg saignement de nez !) colonel de ses pensées. **

**-Je ne sais pas. Finit par répondre celui-ci. **

**-C'était quoi cette lettre ? un ange passe… **

**Ils s'approchèrent religieusement du bout de papier et **

**l'ouvrirent. **

**Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de central, une femme courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait cherchant a peine a éviter les obstacles et criait les yeux humides… **

**SUITE AU PROCHAINE EPISODE !!!!!!!!(je sais c'est **

**méchant de couper ici mais j'ai plus d'idées) QUI Y A **

**T-IL DANS CETTE LETTRE POUR METTRE HAWKEYE DANS CET **

**ÉTAT??????ET POURQUOI UN CONGE SI LONG ????? **

**Lâchez vos coms !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted **

« Tes méthodes sont comme toujours parfaites. Ta

prudence et ton talent t'honorent shinigamie. Toutes

ces années, réussir à cacher ton identité et te faire

passer pour morte, même à nos yeux. Mais il semblerait

que depuis la mort d'Hunter ta prudence légendaire ait

disparue. J'aimerai tant savoir quelle autre chose en

toi disparaîtrait, si par malheur, il arrivait la même

chose à Frey Walker.

Ps : L'uniforme de l'armée ne te va pas du tout, je

préfère le nôtre voire ton ancien de mercenaire et

n'oublies jamais que tu es et que tu resteras notre oiseau en

cage.

Les ailes rouges du Dieu Mars »

Tous étaient choqués par cette lettre. Ce n'était pas

la première fois qu'elle recevait des menaces de mort,

mais elles n'étaient jamais sérieuses la plupart du temps.

Elles venaient des conquêtes de son supérieur. Il y a

des lettres, des rats morts en passant par les

cercueils de poche (sans doute pour les rats lol) mais

de là à être une vraie menace. Et en plus elle, oui, elle la

prenait au sérieux. En plus de tout ça, une question

trônait dans leurs têtes :

-_Qui sont Hunter et Frey Walker ? _demanda Havroc (il a

le chic pour poser les bonnes questions au bon moment

!!!) Gros blanc sur Central City. Comme par hasard,

c'est le moment que choisirent les frères Elric pour

entrer en scène !(précision Al a retrouvé son corps

mais pas Ed, je sais, je suis sadique). Celui-ci salua

plus par habitude qu'autre chose (quel charmant

garçon).

-_Colonel, pour votre rapport, j'ai… _Il s'arrêta net

quand il vit les tronches que tirait toute l'équipe,

_euh vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ? _

-_Ha Hawkeye a reçu une lettre de menace. _Déglutit mal

Roy, encore sous le choc.

-_Et alors ? Vos petites amies lui en envoient souvent _

_non ? _

-_Oui mais là c'est pas le même style. _Voyant qu'il se

décomposait de plus en plus, il alla voir la lettre.

Après quelques instants, sous le choc lui aussi, il se mit

à réfléchir.

-_Les ailes rouges du dieu Mars… Jamais entendu parler _

_et vous êtes sûr que c'était pour elle ? Pourquoi ils _

_l'appellent « Shinigamie » ? _finit-il par demander.

-_Dans l'armée, on la surnomme « l'œil du faucon » mais _

_« shinigamie » personne ! Du moins dans l'armée, on ne l'a _

_jamais appelé comme ça ! _répondit Havroc.

-_Je crois bien que pour en savoir plus, on va devoir _

_attendre la fin de son congé. _Finit Fuery.

-_Elle a prit un congé ? _questionna Ed. Toute l'équipe

répondit par un signe affirmatif.

-_Quand ça et pour combien de temps ? _intervint Al.

- _Dès qu'elle a finit de lire la lettre et pour une semaine. _

-_Whaou ! C'est pas son style de prendre un congé aussi _

_long, surtout pour quelque chose sans importance. _

Non je crois bien qu'elle connaît cette organisation 

_et qu'elle est dangereuse, sinon pourquoi une telle _

_réaction _. (Un ange passe) _Oui je crois qu'on va _

_devoir attendre la fin de son congé pour en savoir _

_plus. _Conclut Ed.

-_Whif _, approuva Hayate. A ces bruits, tous tournèrent la tête. Elle était parti sans prendre son chien. Cette affaire leur semblait de plus en plus grave pour la mettre dans un tel état. (Pauvre chien, il va devoir vivre avec Roy, sourire sadique).

°°°0OOO0°°°

La semaine passa sans aucunes nouvelles (j'ai la flemme de tout écrire dsl). Et le jour du retour d'Hawkeye, tous étaient venus en avance pour la revoir, même les frères Elric étaient restés.

9h01: Personne, alors que son service commençait à 9h00, elle n'était toujours pas là. Dans la pièce, la tension était à son comble, Fuery pleurait, les autres couraient et hurlaient.

-_Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Vite il faut la sauver, appeler une ambulance ! _Hurla Mustang désespéré.

-_Euh vous allez pas un peu loin là ? Elle n'a qu'une minute de retard _, intervint Ed. Suite aux paroles d'un nain de jardin (QUOI C'EST QUI LE SUPER PETIT NAIN QUE MÊME LES VERRES DE TERRE VOIENT PAS !?) Ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de crise de parano et attendirent.

9h30: c'était sûr, il lui était arrivé quelque chose !!!!!!!

-_Calmez vous, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'être en retard _, tenta de calmer Al.

-_Non pas Hawkeye, elle arrive toujours en avance même si elle sait que l'on va se pointer dans 3h. _Dit péniblement Mustang.

-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle continue alors qu'elle sait que vous allez arriver en retard ? ça na pas de sens ! _dit Ed.

-_Bah une fois je lui ai demandé, et elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle _…tatatata

SUITE AU PROCHAINE EPISODE !!!!!!!!

POURQUOI ARRIVE T-ELLE TOUJOURS EN AVANCE ???? EST-ELLE SIMPLEMENT EN RETARD ???????

LACHEZ VOS COMS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos coms !!!! sa me fait plaisir 

Serleena :oui en effet shinigamie est un nom de code et désoler que le texte soit pas très claire j'arrive pas à m'habituer à ce site (c'est pas une excuse -)

peti-panda : ton idée est intéressante et ma bien fait marrée mais je pense pas faire d'elle une Sériale Killieuse mais sa s'en rapproche assez lol !!!!!!!! 

disclamer : rien n'est a moua !!!! oin !!!!!!!!!

Tout ce que l'on ne sait pas 

-_Bah une fois je lui ai demandé et elle m'a dit que _

_c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir un retard _

_sur la conscience, et après elle semblait perdue dans _

_ses pensées. _Finit Havroc.

Un retard sur la conscience, Mustang aussi en avait

un qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, car

s'il avait décroché ce putn (pour

les âmes sensibles) de téléphone plus tôt, il l'aurait

peut-être sauvé. « quel crétin !! Mais cette fois je

n'arriverais pas en retard, cette fois je te sauverais

mon amour, si tu disparaissais, je ne pourrais plus

vivre !!! » Il prit le téléphone, appela chez elle,

personne, non ce coup de téléphone ressemblait trop à

l'autre.

-_Whouaf ! _aboya Hayate comme si c'était une évidence

que Roy comprit tout de suite. (hé oui, Roy sait parler

le chien, c'est bien connu !)

-_On va chez elle ! _

-_QUOI ?! _Suite au choc, une question trônait sur

toutes les lèvres. _C'est où chez elle ? _

Un dinosaure venu de l'espace pour bouffer tous les

habitants de Central passe (c'est con je sais).

Et la brillante idée made in Roy-chou !

-_On n'a qu'à suivre Hayate ! _puis 10h00 passe, ils

arrivèrent enfin devant chez elle. (Mustang, Havroc, Ed

et Al. Les autres sont restés au cas où elle arriverait

vraiment en retard, et oui ça arrive à tout le monde

!) Ils arrivèrent donc devant son immeuble, devant la

porte, ils sonnèrent, personne.

-_Bon, on entre. _Serrure fermée…

_-J'm'en occupe, _finit Ed triomphant, _car moi je sais _

_faire autre chose que des étincelles, moi ! _

-_C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille tu peux facilement te _

_glisser sous la porte pour nous ouvrir de l'intérieur. _

_Même s'il faudrait que tu puisses atteindre la poignée _

_pour ça _, répliqua Roy en forme.

-_QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON NE LE VOIT MÊME PAS ENTRE LES LATTES DU PARQUET ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

-_Toi, bon vas-y ! _s'impatiente Mustang. Ed transmuta

donc la poignée et ils entrèrent. Elle avait bon goût, tout

était chaleureux et en ordre, mis à part les quelques

bouteilles d'alcool vides et les sous-vêtements par

terre…

-_DE DES des bouteilles d'alcool ? Elle boit ?! _Roy

était visiblement choqué et un grand bruit se fît

entendre. C'était Havroc qui, dans un grand saignement

de nez, s'était écroulé par terre un sous-vêtement de

femme (faut dire qu'il est pas habitué le pauvre

petit), visiblement de Hawkeye dans la main.

-_HAVROC T'ES PAS LA POUR TE ROULER PAR TERRE ET SUR… _

_-« E » c'est c'est du… du « E », _articula difficilement ce

dernier.

-_Quoi du « E » ? _Pour toute réponse, il tendit le soutien -gorge qu'il avait dans la main.

-_Quoi, What !? mais ça … ça fait deux fois nos têtes ! _

_whaaaaaaaaaaa _

-_Whaouf _! fît le chien pour les ramener à la réalité.

Leur lieutenant pouvait s'être fait enlever, c'était

pas le moment de mater sa lingerie, pour le moins sexy.

(bonus : la petite cochonne pensa toute l'équipe même

Ed et Al qui sont donc des pervers ! Cruelle déception!

Je sais, j'ai 2 ans d'âge mental mais bon).

Ils inspectèrent la pièce du regard. La seule chose qu'ils

remarquèrent, à part les éclats de balles un peu

partout et qui les troubla, fut le piano à queue dans

un coin là où il n'y avait aucunes traces de balles. Il

avait beaucoup de poussière (le piano) et dessus, une

partition très compliquée jaunie par l'usage et les

années.

-_Elle sait jouer du piano ? _

-_Faut croire. _À ce moment, un sentiment indescriptible

et une douce mélodie mélancolique parcourus Roy. Dans

cette pièce qui faisait salon, salle à manger et cuisine,

il y avait une porte fermée à clé que personne n'avait

dû ouvrir depuis longtemps. L'ouvrir ou non ? Non, il

avait acquis sa confiance qu'après de longues années

de souffrances avec elle. Elle ne faisait pas

facilement confiance à l'autre, il l'avait appris à

ses dépends ? Préférant l'échec à la trahison, elle

avait eu trop de désillusions pour avoir la volonté de

croire ça. Il le savait et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher

maintenant, même si cela l'était déjà !

-_Bon allons voir à l'étage ! _Roy fut le premier arrivé.

« En premier sa chambre » Il hésita un instant.

C'était comme un lieu interdit pour lui, une chambre

c'est l'intimité, les pensées intimes du propriétaire.

Puis il entra, la pièce était calme et agréable, une

sorte de paix intérieure l'envahit. Même s'il aurait

préféré voir sa chambre dans d'autres circonstances (je

compte sur votre imagination). Il allait bien en

profiter. « Un lit double cool, une grande penderie

pour ce soutif géant ohoh (no comment please) et une

bibliothèque avec des livres, et merde, ça gâche tout ! Et

en plus y'a le full métal à coté. Cette image lui fît

comme un flash, des enfants, voulait-elle des enfants ?

fin du flash

-_Tiens, c'est bizarre ! _

-_Quoi, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? _

-_Rien de spécial, mais … _

-_Mais quoi !? _s'impatienta Mustang.

-_Elle n'a qu'un seul album photo. _

-_… Et alors ? j'espère que t'as une bonne rai… _

-_Bah d'habitude on en a beaucoup, et en plus, il est _

_même pas fini ! _

-_Des photos d'Hawkeye ? J'arrive ! _Sur ces mots, Havroc

a bien failli finir en steack par Mustang qui s'était

lui aussi approché pour voir l'album.

-_En effet, y'en a pas beaucoup, y'en a 2 où elle est _

_avec un garçon blond aux yeux bleus nacrés. _Ils doivent

avoir 6 ans et elle a l'air d'un ange.

_-Elle avait aussi les cheveux courts quand el __l__e éta _it

_gosse. _

_-Et elle portait déjà _une arme, fit remar quer Ed.

Terrifiante même à 6 ans, elle tirait sur tout ce qui

bouge. Il y avait encore 2 photos avec le blond et

d'autres gamins en tenue de Rogers où ils devaient

avoir 12 ans ou plus. Mais une les intrigu a, on la

voyait vers l'âge de 16 ans avec la tenue m ilitaire

adossée à un bazooka, un sourire qui cachai tmal sa

profonde tristesse. Les yeux suppliants, ces yeux

qu'il avait si souvent vu pendant la guerre. Les yeux

d'un soldat qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, q ue l'on

achève ses souffrances. Des yeux transcendé spar le

chagrin. À côté d'elle, un géant qui ferait pâlir de

jalousie Amstrong. Sans cheveux et une mo ustache

noire, la peau bronzée, une mitraillette à la main, un

bazooka dans l'autre. Une fille aux cheve ux longs

bruns sans armes apparentes en uniforme, le sig ne de la

victoire sur la main et un homme qui tenait Hawkeye

amoureusement par les mains comme pour l'emp êcher de

tirer, ce que lui n'a jamais put faire. Il a vait les

cheveux gris (gris jeune du style kakashi), les yeux

gris foncés.

-Elle était déjà militaire à 16 ans

-Mais elle a qu'elle âge ? un an ge passe

-Euh 25 non tent aHavroc

-C'était a Ishbal questi onna Ed

-Non elle devait avoir 20 àIshbal

- C'était peut-être à Miro ? Vous savez la première

Guerre de Bradel (je ne sais pas comment sa s'écrit

sorry), niveau age, ça corresp ond bien

-BINGO fit une voix froide pas très am ical qui

n'appartenait pas à leur lie utenant.

QUI EST CETTE HOMME ??? QUE VEUTIL ET ESTIL

RESPONSABLE DU RETARD D'HAWKEY E??????

SUITE AU PROCHAINE EPISODE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dsl pour le retard mais avec les révisions ça va pas fort en ce moment bon voilà la suite !!!! bonnes lecture et merci pour vos coms**

**Tout ce que l'on ne sait pas 2**

**-**_**Qu … qui êtes-vous ?!**_

**-**_**Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander non ? Je**_

_**vous signale juste que vous êtes chez moi,**_** répondit une**

**voix glaciale. C'était un homme, environ 28 ans, aussi**

**grand qu'Havroc, les cheveux blonds avec comme pour Ed**

**une natte mais sur le côté droit, les yeux bleus**

**nacrés comme le garçon sur la photo, mais ses yeux**

**étaient différents. C'était comme s'il disait « faîtes ce**

**que vous voulez, rien autour de moi ne m'importe », ils**

**étaient vides et glauques, son visage était fin avec**

**des traits sévères et une grande féminité. Et le début**

**d'une marque apparaissait vers le bas de son cou, le**

**reste était caché par un t-shirt noir à manches longues.**

**Il portait des gants blancs, un jean avec des bottes**

**qui lui montaient à mi-cuisse noires avec des fermetures**

**dorées (c'est super stylé).**

**-**_**Vôtre… mais il appartient au lieutenant Hawkeye !**_

**hurla Havroc devant la déconfiture de son colonel.**

**Pour toute réponse, un sourire narquois apparut sur**

**son** **visage.**

**-**_**Plus maintenant,**_** dit-il dans un éclat de rire.**

**-**_**Comment ça « plus maintenant » ?**_** articula difficilement** **Roy.**

**-**_**Vous êtes long à la détente ou juste idiot pour ne**_

_**pas comprendre ?**_** Tous auraient bien ris devant le**

**super cassage de leur colonel si cela n'avait pas été**

**dans de telles conditions. **_**Bon je suis d'humeur gentille ce**_

_**matin, alors je vais vous le redire par des mots**_

_**simples que vous pourrez comprendre du genre : la femme**_

_**que vous appelez lieutenant**_**, à ces mots on sentait de**

**la colère et de l'amertume dans sa voix jusque là**

**imperméable comme entourée de glace, **_**n'est plus la**_

_**propriétaire de ces lieux voilà tout !**_

**Un grand silence s'installa qui fut rompu par Edward.**

**-**_**Mais … pour quelle raison ?**_

**-**_**La raison a ses raisons que la raison ignore**_** (je sais,**

**en fait, la phrase c'est « l'amour a ses raisons que**

**la raison ignore » mais bon),** **répondit-il du tac au tac.**

**-**_**Alors où habite t-elle ? Et peut-on la voir ?**_

**-**_**Je n'en sais rien, mais vous ne croyez pas que si**_

_**elle est partie sans rien vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne**_

_**veut plus vous voir ?**_** ses paroles étaient si froides**

**et méchantes et il était pourtant si calme, « pourquoi**

**mon dieu pourquoi ? je ne pas vivre sans elle, je ne peux**

**même pas respirer sans son parfum ».**

**-**_**Imp…,**_** une main sur son épaule arrêta Havroc, **_**nous**_

_**voulons la voir, où est-elle ?**_

**-**_**Vous n'avez pas de mandat que je sache alors sortez**_

_**de chez moi et ne revenez pas !**_

**-**_**Où est Hawkeye ?**_

**-**_**Je ne sais pas et puis, vous ne croyez pas que vous**_

_**l'avez assez fait souffrir non ? ou cela ne vous suffit**_

_**pas ?**_

**Sur ces mots, Roy tourna ses talons, il ne lui dira**

**rien. Une fois la porte fermée :**

**-**_**Partez ! Vous et vos guerres, vous m'avez déjà détruit,**_

_**mais vous ne me la prendrez pas, jamais !**_

**De l'autre côté de la porte :**

_**-Pas commode le bonhomme !**_

_**-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble au lieutenant ?**_

_**-Oui et au type sur les photos, non ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

**C'est, consternés et le cœur lourd que nos soldats**

**rentrèrent au QG.**

**QG DE CENTRAL CITY, 2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD.**

**Leur lieutenant n'était toujours pas revenu et Roy**

**déprimait sérieusement, le vide qu'avait laissé son**

**amie ressemblait maintenant à un gouffre sans fond.**

_**-Colonel !**_

_**-Hum,**_** lui répondit une voix endormie.**

**-**_**Votre rapport sur la guerre de Miro.**_

**-**_**Alors ?!**_** ( c'est dingue mais là, il a l'air totalement**

**réveillé).**

**-**_**Elle y a bien participé !**_** « putain l'armée est donc**

**corrompue au point d'engager des ados !? Les**

**saes (pour les âmes sensibles).**

**-**_**Alors ?**_

**-**_**5ème Division Infanterie de Terre dans l'équipe du**_

_**colonel Falcon,**_** sentant la question de son colonel,**

**Fueri anticipa, **_**Il a quitté l'armée, porté disparu**_

_**depuis ce moment comme le reste de l'équipe. En**_

_**enlevant les morts, constitués du lieutenant Hunter**_

_**«**__**?! encore lui, mais qui est-il ? » qui est mort mais pas**_

_**pendant le conflit du sous-officier Palmer morte**_

_**pendant la guerre et des officiers Walker et Hawkeye !**_

**Il resta muet encore un moment.**

**-**_**Colonel encore autre chose,**_** ne sachant pas trop**

**comment lui dire, il marqua un temps d'arrêt voyant**

**l'inquiétude sur le visage de son adjudant, il prit**

**la parole :**

**-**_**Oui ?**_

**-**_**Les lieutenants…Hunter et Hawkeye …étaient fiancés.**_

**-**_**QUOI ?!**_** Un long et lourd silence s'installa, qui**

**était cet homme pour son lieutenant, l'avait-il**

**mérité ? Où, quand et comment ? Toutes ces questions**

**bousculaient son esprit, pour y laisser une grande**

**amertume.**

**QG DE CENTRAL, 1 AN PLUS TARD.**

**La vie avait repris, avec ou sans son lieutenant.**

**Aujourd'hui c'était la Toussaint, il s'était donc rendu au cimetière pleurer son ami. Et peut-être la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu, sur la tombe de ce soldat inconnu « les portes sont toujours aussi austères » (non sans blague, on est dans un cimetière ). Au moment d'entrer, avec Black Hayate, qu'il avait recueilli en souvenir de sa belle :**

**-**_**Colonel !**_** Il se retourna net et la fin du rêve, ce n'est pas Riza mais Ed et Al.**

**-**_**Vous allez voir Hugues vous aussi ?**_

**-**_**Oui.**_** Arrivés devant la tombe de leur ami, ils virent des fleurs blanches dessus.**

**-**_**Gracia ?**_

_**-Aucune idée.**_

**- **_**Whif !**_** Hurla Hayate en s'élançant dans le cimetière avec nos amis à ses trousses. Il finit sa course sur une personne devant une tombe.**

**-**_**Excusez le !**_** bafouilla Roy en arrivant à hauteur de l'accident. **_**Mais, mais, vous êtes…**_

**QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE DANS LE CIMETIERE ??????QUI EST CET HOMME DANS L'APPART D'HAWKEYE ??**

**Bon je sais, fin pourrie mais bon, des coms please**


End file.
